ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Xenophobia
Xenophobia was a Hobbyweight robot built by Team Cosmos that competed at ROBOLympics 2004. It was a four-wheel drive, black, and silver box shaped robot armed with a large overhead horizontal flywheel, if that failed Xenophobia also had quite a bit of speed, and pushing power with its four modified drill motors providing drive. Xenophobia did very well in competition, reaching the quarterfinals in its only appearance, as well as winning a grudge match against Starsky & Hutch. The first version of Xenophobia was a silver, full body spinner which competed at Robot Assault 2003. Robot History Robot Assault 2003 Xenophobia's first match was against little pushy A. it won this match, and advanced to the Round of 12 where it faced Cantankerous Cowpoke. This match started with Xenophobia spinning up to full speed, and charging at Cowpoke. This sent Cantankerous Cowpoke spinning into the i-beams, it recovered, and Xenophobia gave chase, slamming into Cantankerous Cowpoke yet again, and sending both robots flying. Xenophobia then attempted to spin back up, and attack Cantankerous Cowpoke once more. However the weapon motor was broken on that last hit. At this point Xenophobia, and Cantankerous Cowpoke both rammed into each other until the time ran out, and Xenophobia won the resulting judges decision. This put Xenophobia in the quarter-finals where it faced teammate, Solaris. This match started with both bots spinning up, Xenophobia then delivered three hits to Solaris. However Solaris then used its spinning drum to flip Xenophobia onto its back. As Xenophobia tried in vain to self right, Solaris then hit it again, and it tapped out. This put Xenophobia in the loser's bracket where it faced Sir Alos. This match started with both bots spinning up, however after a massive hit that sent both bots flying less than 30 seconds into the fight. Xenophobia's spinning shell stopped working, this allowed Sir Alos to dominate it for the rest of the match, grinding away at it with its drum. Unsurprisingly the judges voted in favor of Sir Alos, meaning that Xenophobia was eliminated from the competition. RoboGames RoboGames 2005 Xenophobia's first match was against Spatula. This fight started with Xenophobia spinning up to speed, and immediatly delivering a blow to the side of Spatula. Xenophobia then spun back up, and delivered a second blow which sent sparks flying. Spatula then attempted to get under Xenophobia, however Xenophobia outdrove Spatula, and delivered a hit to its side, sending it spinning away. Spatula then got ahold of Xenophobia, and attempted to drive it into the wall. However Xenophobia backed off at the last second, and Spatula drove into the wall where it got stuck, and the match was paused to free Spatula despite attempts by Xenophobia to free it in fight. After the match resumed it became clear that the earlier attempts to free Spatula by Xenophobia had done some damage to Spatula, as it was now only mobile on the right, hand side. Xenophobia then spun up, and slammed into it again, after this Spatula drove over to the wall where it seemingly died. Spatula then spun up to full speed, and slammed its opponent against the wall, and after a few more attacks, Spatula was counted out. This put Xenophobia into the next round where it faced Tricerabot. It won this fight, and was now in the next round where it faced Lil Shocker. It lost this fight, and was now in the loser's bracket where it faced Spatula again. This fight started with Spatula almost immediatly stopping Xenophobia's spinner, and slamming it into the wall, from that point on the match turned into a shoving match with neither robot gaining the upper hand. Xenophobia won on a close judges decision, and was now in the quarterfinals where it faced Snitch. It won this fight, and still in the quarterfinals, next faced Scratch. It lost this fight, and was eliminated from the competition. Xenophobia wasn't done however, as it then faced Starsky & Hutch in a grudge match after the tournament. This match started with Xenophobia spinning up to full speed, and sending one half of the multibot flying, however both multibot halves then worked together to take Xenophobia to the wall. Xenophobia then spun back up, and delivered a hit that took out a wheel on one of the multibots, before doing the same to the other. It followed this up by delivering several hits to the gray multibot, sending it flying before attacking the red multibot for a while. Xenophobia then took the right wheel off the gray multibot, completely immobilizing it before ripping the left wheel off of the red multibot, and getting stuck in the wall. After the fight resumed Xenophobia delivered four massive hits to the red multibot, this caused it to stop moving, resulting in Starsky and Hutch tapping out. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 7 *Losses: 4 Category:Competitors Category:Robogames competitors Category:Hobbyweight Robots Category:US Robots Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Full Body Spinners Category:Robots with Ramming Blades Category:ROBOLympics 2004 competitors Category:Robots from Colorado Category:Robots that never failed to reach the Quarter-Finals Category:Quarter Finalists Category:Robots with Horizontal Flywheels Category:Robots whose final appearance resulted in a win